triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Universe (PS3) Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hello, I haven't found a page dedicated to bugs and glitches, so I thought I'd leave this here as a heads up. According to some Japanese sources, there's a huge bug that prevents Synthesis recipes you purchased from properly transferring to a New Game Plus file. I have no idea if this has been fixed in the North American and European versions, but those who are farther than me in the game could check this out and confirm. Also, there is a bug I already confirmed - using the Gallery sometimes causes the game to freeze and crash. Save before going in the Gallery. That is all. 10:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've had the game lock up on me as well, I'd add a note to the Gallery page, but we don't seem to have one yet. Coax75ohm 14:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have had the game freeze on me around 6 or so times, 2 were from viewing the gallery. As for the synth lists not carrying over, I have started NG+ 3 or so times, and have seen no problems with synth recipes.Nesirus 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this is a good place for this or not, but I think we need a more general area to discuss possible changes to the Wiki that aren't minor, and therefore should be agreed upon. I have a small list going that I'll go ahead and put here: *Weapons and Armors should use separate templates: ::-In my opinion, we should keep the blank or otherwise unused sections to a minimum. Weapons and armor differ in 2 key places: weapons add combos while armor doesn't, and armor's can be found in treasure chests and such while weapons can't. I would suggest copying the equipitem template and pasting it in a new template called weaponitem or something to that effect. Adding a tree for location's to the equipitem template would be ideal. ::-If this is agreed upon, all the existing weapon pages will need to be redone. I believe it may be possible to do this without having to input every bit of information again by editing each page in source mode and just changing the name of the template that is referenced. *Souls could use their own template ::-From what I have seen so far, the only synthesis items that can be created through synthesis are the DLC character souls, so there is no real reason to use the same template for non synthesize-able items. A special soul category for dlc souls would clear up the unused areas on the non synthesize-able synthitem pages. *The current lurker template needs to be redesigned: ::-Lurker's drops (and even souls as discovered here) differ between dungeons and floors. I'm not positive, but I would imagine we have a similar problem with bosses, at least drop wise. Listing by color only does not seem to be a feasible option after gathering the information we have on their drops. I suggest some sort of template that has entries for multiple variations of the lurker in question. Each section would have the color, soul type, dungeon, floor (and possibly level), pre-soulbreak drops, and post-soulbreak drops for fields. The only problem I see with this method is that the user would have to search through numerous sections in order to find the information they were looking for. ::-If such a system is used, we should consider using it in some of the regular enemy pages, such as the Vorpil's, as they have many color variations. Let me know what you guys think.Nesirus 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any reason not to go ahead with the revisions you've suggested--we've passed beyond the early phase of the wiki, when I was scrambling to get *any* usable templates created and available so people would be able to add information in a way that was at least somewhat convenient to them (not having to create every new page from scratch and worry about formatting them to be consistent with existing pages), so now's the time to start making things more accurate and (where possible), elegant. A special template for the DLC character synthed souls is certainly a reasonable solution--has someone changed the existing SynthItem template to contain "Made From" fields to accommodate the DLC souls, such that it needs to be rolled back to an earlier version before the new DLC Soul Template gets made? I fully support switching weapons and armor into separate templates--since the Category:Location page for armors found in treasure chests is already referenced whenever someone enters an armor as a treasure chest item in the Dungeon template, all that needs to be done (aside from going and actually CREATING the Category:Location page) to change the template is to eliminate the "Combo" field and add a line that says something like Found as treasure in: }. As far as Lurkers go, I always knew that they and bosses were going to be a royal bitch, so I apologize for the inadequacy of the current templates for them. I fully support making whatever changes you feel are necessary to those templates--I can advise you on code if you run into specific issues, but I don't want to commit to redesigning them myself while I'm still out of the country. My only question is, are we SURE that the same-colored Lurkers located on the floors of different dungeons have different drop tables? I personally fought one color Nether Librarian on the first floor of two separate library-type dungeons, and found their drops (both pre and post Soul Break) to be identical--was that just a misleading and unfortunate coincidence for this one particular case? Also, information from one template should carry over to a new template, provided the field names in the new template are the same as the ones in the old template--if you go to Source mode on a page that has a template with filled-in fields, you should see all the supplied fields with their entered values there--just change the template referenced at the top of the page to reference the new template, and bam! You're done. At least, that's how I envision it working in my head. Give it a try and let me know how it works out. In any case, feel free to create a new page to host discussions and move relevant posts there, if you feel that's a good way to organize our talks. I'm in Japan for another week, but I'll check in as often as I'm able between sightseeing and taking trains, so let me know if you want my input on anything. Keep up the good work, and I'll see you all in a week or so! Conjoiner Felka 06:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) For the lurker (and boss?) template it might be useful to add a resistances field, think this might also change after soulbreak, still researching that. Coax75ohm 19:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That is an excellent point. I know for a fact that Milfiore in Suzaku's path IV is resistant but not immune to light pre-break, but is completely immune post. She is always immune to Rizelea's and Flonne's EX attacks which are light based, and immune from damage from normal attacks with "light" managraphics equipped after a break. I'm not completely sure if this applies to triangle attacks, as I've had some seemingly contradictory results from a wind immune boss being immune to Violet's triangle, regular, as well as her EX attacks when she had a wind graphic equipped. I fought the same boss later after removing the wind managraphic and I believe I was able to damage him with Vio. Nesirus 22:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : : :I'm pretty sure you're right on this one--the game itself tells you that monster resistances can change after Soul Breaking in the tutorial that introduces it, and I've had some (vaguely-recalled) experiences of my own, with monsters being immune or absorbing particular elemental damage. Fortunately, I think that this game is no Shin Megami Tensei in terms of enemies being able to have many many resistances at once--I'd be surprised if we found any monsters with more than ~3 elements they have resistances to. If we can get icons of the element symbols uploaded, we can template-ify them--I'd probably just add a "Known Resistances" field to the template and use -type calls to put the icons in, and append the exact nature of the resistance and pre or post-SB to that--the other way to do it would be to have both "Pre-Soulbreak Resistances", "Post-Soulbreak Resistances", "Pre-Soulbreak Immunities", "Post-Soulbreak …", etc., but I think that that might be going overboard in terms of having a lot of empty fields for Lurkers/Bosses with few resistances or changes, and I hate seeing empty template fields on pages. That's just a personal foible, though, so feel free to go that route if you feel it would be best. Since the game has no "Analyze" skill, filling in this information is going to be pretty slow…when I get back and get to the point where I can contribute, I think I might just try to choose a party with the ability to equip 2 different elemental Managraphics on each character, then just take 2 rounds pre and post Soul Break swapping elements and seeing whether a character does more or less damage with particular elements--trying to get as much info out of a single encounter as possible. :Also, as far as Triangle attacks go, I feel like some of them may have "default" elemental attributes that get overridden if you have an elemental managraphic equipped, but I wouldn't swear by it. If any of you are able to confirm or deny that, that would be awesome. :Conjoiner Felka 23:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC)